DARK WINGS
by DarkFireNyx
Summary: After almost 2,000 years, Zacarias has lost hope on finding his life-mate...until she literally fell into his world...and his life-mate...has WINGS! AU, after 'Dark Slayer'. STORY RATED FOR LANGUAGE AND CONTENT. BE WARNED! FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. Story posted in Fanfiction and AO3.


STORY TITLE:

**DARK WINGS** by **DARKFIRENYX**

STORY SUMMARY:

AU, after 'Dark Slayer'. After almost 2000 years, Zacarias Dela Cruz was content to see his four brothers with their life-mates and he decided to go to the Carpathian Mountains to see the Carpathian Prince and then meet the dawn to obtain peace, since he has not found his one true love…his life mate.

That was until he was stopped by his life mate who _literally_ fell into his world and changed it. Only his life mate…she has WINGS.

Join Zacarias and his new life mate as they go through the romantic bonding together and struggle to join each other for eternity despite being in two different worlds, between Carpathian…and the Sky Wings.

**LINE BREAK**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CHRISTINE FEEHAN BOOKS, THE DARK SERIES AND THE CARPATHIANS. I ONLY OWN MY OWN STORY CHARACTERS AND ITS STORY AND PLOT.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

This story of mine continues on after Christine Feehan 'Dark Slayer'. This ignores the following books after that.

**LINE BREAK**

CHAPTER 1

Zacarias Dela Cruz…the eldest of the five Dela Cruz brothers…watched emotionlessly at the birthday party, his brothers and their life-mates are celebrating to one of their young children.

He is a Carpathian.

A Carpathian is a race born from the Earth, and wanders the world only at night similar like vampires but they are not. True, they drink blood but they are not viciously blood-thirsty like the blood-sucking vampires, but they are quite unique in their own way. They also have different special abilities, like turning into mist, or owls or wolves in their own way. They also have various skills they use to hunt vampires and kill them, like conjuring and harnessing lightning or making earthquakes. They rest or replenish energy by using the soil of the Earth as it heals them and gives them energizing rest. The Carpathian race is mostly male and there are only a few female born among them, but it is a dying race.

For almost long years or centuries, the Carpathians lose emotion and color and they are in danger of turning into the monsters they abhor the most to turn into.

_Vampires_.

The only way the Carpathians can be saved from being turned into those monsters, is by seeking the dawning sun and giving them eternal peace and rest or…finding their _life-mates_. They are like soul mates, the other half of their soul and their one true love, and that life-mate is the only one who can restore color and emotion to the Carpathians.

So far, there were only a few Carpathians who were saved by finding their life-mates. And it turns out that it was mostly their life-mates have to have _special_ abilities to be paired with the Carpathians. Namely, the _Psychics_.

It has been almost two thousand years Zacarias has lived for a long time…as an immortal legendary Carpathian hunter…and after almost a century without emotion or color, and he still has not found his own life-mate, the eldest Carpathian has begun to lose hope.

For many years, fighting vampires with his superior skills, he began to feel the darkness spreading inside him, on the edge of threatening into the one thing Carpathians loathe to turn into. A _vampire_.

Zacarias decided that…after not finding his life-mate after a long time…he would go to the Carpathian Mountains, visit the Carpathian Prince, Mikhail and pay tribute to him and bring honor and service of his brothers and care of his family into his hands…before he would go and seek the dawn for peace.

Zacarias knew that his four brothers, Manolito, Nicolas, Rafael and Riordan, will be upset and saddened upon his passing, but he had no choice. After a long time, with only honor in his spirit and mind, and no color or emotion, no life-mate…he has truly been losing hope of ever living any longer.

Zacarias only hoped that his brothers will continue on without him, now that they have their life-mates.

And he also hoped that they will live on without him once he's gone.

He prayed though…that he will be able to make it upon reaching his former homeland and seeking peace when facing the rising sun break of dawn before the darkness within him turns him into the monster vampire he despised deeply to turn into.

LINE BREAK

Somewhere…up above the great skies, looking down onto the land below.

There lies a magical hidden floating island continent, almost majestic and mystical…and it is the home of a fantastical and extraordinary race, in which humans have thought that it is the heavenly home of angels.

The home of…Sky Wings.

The Sky Wings…are a race of human beings born with wings, enabling them to fly. Ranging from different sizes, colors or kinds of wings, the Sky Wings are an extraordinary flying human race, and they are also gifted with various skills and unique and special abilities.

From Royal Wings to Warrior Wings, from Scholar Wings to Healer Wings…in all different and various abilities, the Sky Wing race are an amazing phenomenal human-being creatures you'd ever want to see and know.

The populace of the Sky Wing race is mostly 90% female and 10% male. From the ancient times of the ages, the Sky Wing females were born vastly in numbers than the males because of their in-born unique ability of grace and gift and superior flight.

The lifespan of Sky Wings are that they age slower than humans when they reach the age of eighteen years. They live up to about 500 to 1,000 years old or more than 3,000 years, almost making them immortal but they are not. They are still vulnerable to old age and life-threatening attacks, wounds or illnesses.

Amongst the Sky Wings, they also have their own religion and beliefs and have a god to worship. Their religion and belief goes to praising and praying on the skies and the god they worship is the legendary Greek God of the Skies, who was the very _first_ god from ancient times, known as _Ouranos_. The God who was betrayed by his first-born son, the Titan monster Kronos and was slain and his corpse cast down into the ocean, giving birth to Aphrodite / Venus, the Goddess of Love.

Since the beginning to the modern times of age, they lived in the skies, in that special and magical floating flying continental island; they named it as '**Paradise**'. And thus, the few humans who caught sight of the Sky Wing race or their home, began the legend, stories and rumors of them, either as Angels or other mythical and legendary flying creatures or beings, and mistaken their homes as their God's _Heaven_.

Inside Paradise, somewhere in the middle of the grand cities or lands in that vast floating place…there lies inside a massive Royal castle-like palace, lived one Sky Wing. A Royal Sky Wing, one of the leading rulers of the Sky Wings and Paradise…named Silver…Princess of the Sky Wings.

With a beautiful curvy female body, long silver-white hair and silver gem-like eyes and silver-white feathered wings…Silver stands out with her wings spread open wide as she stands out in the balcony of her royal rooms, watching and looking over her home in the middle of the grand city.

Silver, the young princess is about to turn into her rightful age of eighteen where she can fly out of Paradise and explore the ground world below and beyond the Sky world before her.

Silver is so excited and happy that she's about to be free and explore on her own, despite that her mother, the Royal Queen of the Sky Wings, still lets her two personal guardians accompany her once she turns of age.

Silver is also excited and giddy on finding her own soul mate—from many books they have collected or scavenged from the Human world below—and experience the moment of true love of her own. She didn't care whether the man she would meet and love, would be human or something. She has been cooped up for too long since she was born, here in Paradise to even think of matching up with another Sky Wing to live her whole life with!

She wanted to experience the same true love her mother went through with her father—whom he is of the normal being of the Human race—and wished to live her whole life with him, either in her homeland on the Sky World Paradise…or in the Human world below.

As Silver ponders over her thoughts excitedly, and waiting anxiously for her birthday celebration to commence, she was interrupted by a voice, which is female and she sounds annoyed. "Princess!"

Silver turns and meets the one who called her, smiling cheekily. "Well, good morning to you too!" she cried, almost jumping vigorously like a bunny rabbit, her wings quivering with excitement. "Is the party ready?! I can't wait!"

The female Sky Wing sighs exasperatedly at her, shaking her head and said. "No, it isn't ready yet. Honestly, Princess…why in Great Ouranos above did you really have to be so anxious on leaving Paradise?" she demanded seriously, wondering on what is so interesting in the Human world below that Princess Silver had to go to.

This female Sky Wing is named Sage, and she is a Warrior Wing. She is one of Silver's personal Guardians and best friends. Sage has short neck-length black hair and bright golden eyes, almost like the eyes of a hawk or an eagle, and her wings are of the color of dark auburn brown and gray, and as a Warrior Wing, she is a strong fighter and very skilled warrior and she uses a strong sleek and light sword, which is strapped on her back, in between her wings.

Sage became appointed as the Sky Princess' personal Guardian and bodyguard very seriously by the Sky Queen ever since Silver was born. She is very devoted towards the Sky Queen and Princess Silver as she has served the Royals of the Sky Wings for almost a thousand years—as she is about 1,000 years old, give or take—and she will protect her even at the cost of her very life. She is also one of Silver's most trusted and best friends, that Sage knew Silver very well, even her quirky antics and exasperating eagerly excitements. She is also a close friend and trusted confidant to the Sky Queen too.

"It's just I'm so excited!" Silver cried. "After all these years, living in Paradise, I'm going to turn eighteen and I'll be free to fly to the Human world below and explore and see all the wonders it has down there!"

Sage's eyes widened at this and looked at her incredulously. "_Wonders_…? Have you forgotten about the violence and dangers down there in that Human world?! Princess! There are no wonders at all down there, with all the Humans still rampaging about, destroying anything in their path!" she exclaimed.

Silver brushes her words off, not looking a bit worried or cautious at all. "Don't be silly, Sage! I'm sure that not all the Humans down there are like that." She said smiling widely.

Sage curses, not liking the fact on Silver is very naïve on the harsh reality on the humans below. "Even so, Princess—if you go down there and do all your flying and frolicking about, the humans won't hesitate to react in fear or violence once they catch sight of you and try to capture you and experiment on you, like they did to our Sky Wing people before!"

"That was a long time ago, and all those that were captured or taken by the humans were rescued back then. I'm sure that the humans would have forgotten about us and thought us only myths by now." Silver countered gently.

"But still…there are rumors still spreading about some humans who haven't stopped, capturing any creature they deem of interest and killing them for fun or their own gain."

"Don't worry so much about that, Sage. I'll be fine! Besides…I'll have you and Lyra with me down there, right?"

Sage mutters lowly. "Until you decided to rebel and then go off flying on your own without us, like you always did on your little adventures here in Paradise."

Another female voice chuckles warmly and they turn to her. "Come now, Sage. Silver is about to turn eighteen now…you should back off her. She's not a youngling anymore, you know."

Sage growls, her dark wings shuddering a bit in angry irritation. "Stay out of this, Lyra! Why don't you go back to your Archives and peruse over your books, you Librarian!?" she snapped.

Lyra just huffs and calmly pushes her glasses back up. "Honestly, Sage. Your insults are starting to get a little weaker. I'm a Scholar Wing, you moron."

"Now, now. Let's not fight!" another female Sky Wing named Natasha interjected, grinning slyly as she comes between the two women.

Lyra is a Scholar Wing. She is a Sky Wing, gifted with the ability of knowledge. When she was born, she was born smart and intelligent and she's like a vast bookworm in who she dedicated her whole life on knowledge, knowing and studying everything. From the ancient ages of subjects and topics to the modern times advancements. Lyra is one of the Head Librarians working and living in Paradise's great Archives and grand Libraries, where those places are filled with books, scrolls and other knowledge and subjects ranging from past to present times. Lyra is over 800 years old, give or take…and she has bright brown wings and her wings are that of a barn owl, that signifies her status and type as a Scholar Wing and she has long auburn brown hair tied into a nice simple ponytail and has light gray eyes.

The other Sky Wing female named Natasha is a Love Wing. She is a Sky Wing, gifted and born with the ability of Love. It means that she has the power on seeing the bonds of true love between two people and Natasha's job is sort of like a Soul Mate or True Love match-maker in that status. However, her gift is only limited to that she can only see the love bonds between two people when she looks at _men_. Natasha is the sort of woman, on how you can say, very provocative but she's not too much sex-craving thing enough just so she would be such a slut, sleeping with men. Natasha delights on match-making when she goes and searches and looks at men on seeing who their true love or soul mate is, and Natasha would either give them a hint or clue or tell them the truth whenever she wanted to, just for her enjoyment and fun. As that is, Natasha is over 500 years old, give or take…and she has bright rose-red wings, and has long red hair that she pinned up neatly into a bun, bright emerald green eyes and she's dressed like the Head mistress of a Love House from the times of the middle ages.

Natasha beamed and went to hug Silver in a tight embracing hug that might have suffocated her to death with her head being squished against her breasts. "Oh my dear Princess! How are you today? Excited to turn eighteen and go off to find your true love!?" she gushed.

Silver blushed brightly red and pushed against Natasha to break off the hug and smiles up at her. "Well, you know me so well, Natasha. Of course I'm excited. But I'm in no hurry to find my soul mate. I just want to explore the world first before I find and get my romance."

"Oh nonsense! You deserve it anyway, Princess after being stuck up here in the clouds almost all your life for so long!" Natasha said and then she grinned slyly in which it made Sage's senses tingle and her hackles rising up. "If you like, Princess…I can tell you and show you who your soul mate is?" she offers then she gives a mock-considering look when she glances to Sage and sees her furious expression. "Then again…maybe not, not with Sage looking at me with that deadly dagger look!"

Lyra sighs. "You're wise to not tell the Princess about it, Natasha. If Princess Silver is told of who her soul mate is…Sage wouldn't hesitate to hunt him down and hack him to pieces with her sword." She said, shaking her head and glares at Sage pointedly.

"You're damn right I would!" Sage snaps out loud, looking furious at the thought. "I mean—what if Silver's soul mate is actually worse and he tries to take advantage of her!?"

Both Lyra and Natasha groan as Lyra said. "You're too paranoid for your own good, Sage. I don't know whether it's your _age_ that's getting to you or you're getting too overworked as a Warrior Wing."

"What was that!?" Sage screeched, looking very offended when Lyra commented about her age.

Silver stifled her giggles with her hand covering her mouth and she controlled herself as she smiles at her friends.

"Well, then. What's all this?" another female voice said joining in, this one sounding elderly.

They turned and the three Sky Wing women froze in stunned shock and abruptly they bowed down onto their knees. "Your Majesty!" they said in unison.

Silver blinks surprised. "Oh! Hello, Mother!"

The one who entered is the Queen of the Sky Wings, Queen Arlana.

She is the mother of Princess Silver, and both girls are similar in appearance, except Queen Arlana is fairly older in appearance but still beautiful in appearance like she's 30 years old even though she's actually about 1,500 years old, give or take…and she has long pure golden hair and gold feathered wings, and has eyes of the color of pure gold, almost shining and glowing with power. Queen Arlana gives a very royal queenly appearance, and also given with her clothing she's wearing, a royal-like golden and silver-lining gown with a golden tiara and bright jewels and gems adorned around it on her head.

As the Queen of the Sky Wings, she has spent many long years and almost a century, ruling over Paradise like her former past Sky Wing Queens. Even when she had her daughter born into her life 18 years ago, after finding true love with a Human man from the world below. Her former husband, the male human died from a life-threatening illness he caught, when Silver turned 10 years old in a young age. It saddened the Queen but she remained strong and ruled over her kingdom and her people in peace and harmony.

Queen Arlana warmly smiled as the three women who bowed down on their knees, slowly rose up after the Queen acknowledged them. She said to Silver, "Well now my daughter, how are you today? I see that you're already anxious enough to fly off and leave Paradise, now that you've turn of age, my precious child."

Silver blushes and dimly nods to her mother. "Yes, mother. I am very excited. I can't help it on how I feel about this, now that I'm eighteen years old."

Queen Arlana sighs and raises one of her hands to fondly cup it on her daughter's right cheek. "To grow up so fast…and yet so young. I hope that you will find whatever you are looking for and live with it wisely for the rest of your eternal life, like I have."

Sage's wings stiffened at this and her head snapped up to look at the queen wide-eyed incredulously. "Your Majesty!" she exclaimed aloud, making her turn to her. "I beg your pardon, but—don't you think it's _dangerous_ for Princess Silver to go flying down to the Human world below and explore around on her own!? There are so many dangers down there, waiting to get ahold of her and harm her!" she protests wildly, overprotective for her friend and charge, as both Lyra and Natasha groaned and shakes their heads at Sage exasperatedly.

Queen Arlana just chuckled warmly and smiles at Sage reassuringly. "I'm sure that my daughter can take care of herself. She has learned much from her youngling days, and I'm sure that she is aware and knows of the dangers from the world below, Warrior Sage. So please, enough worries."

Sage didn't like this however and to ease her concerns, Queen Arlana interjected softly. "You know that you can always accompany Silver as you always have. I'm sure Silver wouldn't mind at all."

Sage looked content and happy with that, and she didn't notice the others' reaction towards this.

Silver almost groans out loud of being reminded that Sage will still be by her side, just as always, even as she turns of age to be independent on her own. But Silver knew better to argue because Sage is quite stubborn and stuck to the fact on being Silver's personal guardian seriously and there's nothing to deter her friend the Warrior Wing from it.

Lyra agrees and pities Silver for it, even though she also goes with Silver as she always have since then, being with her by her side too.

Natasha, on the other hand, is very excited to go with Silver and the other two women to go to the world below as it has been almost a long time since she went down the Human world before, which it was about 300 to 400 years ago. And Natasha, the Love Wing was very excited on seeing what changes were made between bonds or love matches, and was excited to do some soul mate match-making—to start with is Princess Silver!

Even though Sage might fight against it, Natasha is determined to make Princess Silver have her happiness is by finding her true love and soul mate. Even if Princess Silver might start to object of a sudden fast romance for the first time in her life of having her own independence, Natasha would help her through it, once Silver has her fun on exploring and moves her mind towards relationships of love.

Queen Arlana claps her hands once, gaining all of their attention towards her.

"Well then…let's get this birthday celebration on our way now. I'm sure almost everyone here in Paradise is anxious to see and celebrate our birthday girl." She said fondly.

Silver smiles widely and almost skips and hops on her feet, following after her mother as she leads the way, before the other three Sky Wing women follows after the two Royal Sky Wings.

LINE BREAK

As the coming of age and birthday celebration of the Royal Sky Wing, Princess Silver is under way and commencing.

Little did Silver know…as well as Zacarias Dela Cruz…

As Silver flies down for the first time, celebrating and enjoying her independence, exploring the Human world below on her own and alone, even with Sage, Lyra and Natasha coming with her…

Both Sky Wing and Carpathian's paths will cross…

And somehow their meeting will change the fate and course of destiny and make a mark in history…

That will forever change their lives for all eternity…

CHAPTER END

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Another New Story! Hope you like it!

There will be more in-depth and more topics and subjects of my creative idea of a creation of the SKY WINGS!

So, to all readers, follow on and stay tuned for more on my story.

IN **FANFICTION**, MY STORY IS RATED AND MATURE.

BUT IN **AO3**…MY STORY POSTED IS UN-RATED AND EXPLICIT AND FULL VERSION WITH UN-CUT STORY PARTS.

Stay tuned on my story and I'll post more chapters soon!

Next chapter…Sky Wing Silver and Carpathian Zacarias Dela Cruz meet for the first time! And there will be more on Sky Wings and Carpathians!

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
